The Island
by Clem-chaan
Summary: Deux naufragés qui ne se connaissent pas se réveillent sur une plage, sur une île... Déserte? Un renard les guide, mais tout n'est pas gentil, sur cette île. Des énigmes tordues pour leur triturer les méninges sont disséminées partout. Où sont-ils tombés?


**Résumé: Deux naufragés qui ne se connaissent pas se réveillent sur une plage, sur une île... Déserte?**

**Un renard les guide, mais tout n'est pas gentil, sur cette île.**

**Des énigmes tordues pour leur triturer les méninges sont disséminées partout.**

**"-Ça me fait peur.**

**Avoua-t-elle.**

**-Ça va aller, d'accord? T'en fais pas."**

**"-D'où te vient cette chanson?**

**-Aucune idée. C'est comme si je l'avais toujours connue..."**

**Et parmi tout ça... Cette personne à la cape rouge qui semble les... guider?**

**Disclaimers:** **/Les personnages ont aux alentours de quatorze-quinze ans, pas plus.\**

**/Je vais spoiler tout le jeu RiME. Donc allez y jouer. Ça en vaut vraiment la peine, ce jeu est magnifique. En revanche, je ne ferai pas les quêtes annexes (la berceuse, les jouets,...)\**

**/Je vais CHANGER LA FIN. Parce que si, comme moi, vous avez fini le jeu, vous savez ce qu'est en réalité le garçon et... J'aime écrire des happy ends :')\**

**/Violet est un OC que j'utilise un peu partout, donc aucun rapport avec les autres histoires l'incluant.\**

**/Le(s) personnage(s) d'Haikyû!! appartien(nen)t à leur propriétaire respectif\**

**/L'univers de RiME appartient au studio Tequila Works\**

**Enjoy!**

**Violet: Éveil**

J'entrouvris les yeux, mais l'éblouissante lumière du soleil au zénith me força à les refermer. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me secouer.

-**Mademoiselle? Vous allez bien? Répondez!**

Son ton était de plus en plus paniqué.

-**Arrêtez de me secouer comme ça...** Marmonnais-je, la bouche pâteuse. **Je vais bien, je crois.**

Je me redressai et le regardai dans les yeux. Il me dévisagea un instant de ses prunelles noisette avant de demander:

-**Heu... On... Se connaît?**

-**Je pense pas.** Ai-je répondu. **Ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai tendu la main. Violet Debois. Enchantée. Tu es?**

-**Suga... Sugawara Kōshi.**

Nous nous sommes serré la main et avons souri.

-**Et... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

Me demanda-t-il après un long silence. Ma réponse fut très explicite:

-**Je n'en sais rien. Je... Ne sais plus. J'ai oublié. Et toi?**

-**Je suis dans la même situation... Tu crois qu'on se connaissait, avant?**

-**Va savoir, je me pose la question...** Je me levai et regardai l'horizon.** Pas l'ombre d'un bateau. On est bloqués ici pour un bon moment, à mon avis.**

-**Et... Du coup on fait quoi?**

-**On va explorer un peu? Ça à l'air sympa. Et puis**, je désignai la tour qui prolongeait l'île, cent mètres plus loin, **ça m'intrigue**.

-**D'accord! C'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'autres options, de toute façon.**

Il sourit puis se leva, mais en tentant de faire un pas, il vacilla et s'effondra dans le sable. Je me précipitai vers lui.

-**Eh! Ça va? Sugawara!**

-**Ça va... J'ai eu un vertige. C'est rien, t'en fais pas.**

-**Appuie toi sur mon épaule**, proposai-je, **pour garder l'équilibre.**

-**Merci, Violet.**

-**Tu peux m'appeler Vi, si tu veux.**

-**D'accord.**

Nous avons fait quelques mètres comme ça avant de se retrouver devant une grande fente dans la falaise. Nous pateaugeâmes dans l'eau salée pour rejoindre l'intérieur de cette brèche. Je levai légèrement les yeux.

Il y avait, un peu plus loin, un mur de lierre que nous allions probablement devoir escalader. Un peu inquiète, je demandai à Sugawara:

-**Tu te sens de grimper?**

-**Ça va aller, je vais déjà un peu mieux, merci.**

-**Ok, je te crois.**

Nous passâmes un petit relief et j'observai la plante grimpante d'un œil critique.

-**Tu crois qu'il pourra supporter notre poids? J'ai des doutes, c'est bien fin, comme tiges...**

-**Essaie.** Dit-il. **Si tu tombes, je te rattrape.**

Je sentis mes joues chauffer.

-**M-merci, mais... Je ne tomberai pas.** J'agrippai les branches de lierre et me hissai à la force de mes bras.** Ça à l'air de tenir.**

Une fois en haut, je me tournai vers Sugawara.

-**Tu peux monter. C'est solide.**

Il s'exécuta. Une fois en haut, nous observâmes la plaine dans lequelle nous avions débouché. Le paysage était à couper le souffle. Il y avait, au centre, une sorte de petite place, et la végétation luxuriante faisait ressortir la féerie de l'endroit.

-**Woah...** Fit Sugawara. C'est magnifique!

-**Incroyable...**

Murmurais-je. Nous restâmes immobiles l'un à côté de l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, je remarquai:

-**Regarde, là-bas... Une statue!**

Nous descendîmes pour l'observer. Elle représentait un renard à la longue queue enroulée en spirale. Tout autour étaient disposées quatre statuettes du même animal, plus petites et plus simples.

-**Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose à faire avec ça?** Me demanda Sugawara. **Avec ces statuettes?**

-**Peut-être... J'ai comme une intuition.**

-**Tu es déjà venue?**

-**Je sais pas... C'est plus comme un pressentiment que comme un souvenir.**

J'observai les alentours. Au bout d'un chemin, une traînée bleue fendait le ciel.

-**Là!** M'exclamai-je. **Regarde, dans le ciel!**

Je m'engageai sur le sentier avant de déboucher sur une autre petite place ronde avec une statuette de renard, la même que celles du bas, irradiant de lumière bleutée. Elle dégagea une douce chaleur quand j'approchai ma main.

-**Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit en faire?** Demanda Sugawara, perplexe. **On ne peut pas la déplacer...**

Je trébuchai et laissai échapper un petit cri de surprise. Le garçon qui m'accompagnait s'exclama:

-**Il a réagi à ta voix! Vi, il a réagi!**

-**Ah?** Je vais essayer un truc. Je remplis mes poumons d'air et criai. **Ha!**

Le renard s'illumina brièvement plus fort et la lumière bleue sortit pour redescendre vers la place principale. Nous la poursuivîmes en courant sur le sentier.

Arrivée au-dessus d'une des petites statuettes, la lumière ne bougea plus pendant un instant puis entra dans le petit renard qui, de blanc, vira au bleu.

-**Tu crois qu'il faut faire ça avec les trois autres statues?**

Demanda Sugawara.

-**Ouais, je pense bien. Reste à savoir où aller pour les trouver...**

Nous observâmes le ciel jusqu'à voir une traînée bleue à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Nous nous approchâmes et vîmes une autre petite place, dont l'entrée était gardée par un sanglier. Je m'approchai prudemment.

-**Petit petit... On voudrait passer. Tu peux t'écarter? Allez, psst!**

Je fis l'erreur de me rapprocher à moins d'un mètre. Il recula de quelques pas et me rentra dedans de plein fouet.

-**Aah!**

-**Violet! Vi, ça va? Vi!**

-**Bordel... Il m'a fait super mal... Mais je vais bien, je pense...**

-**Ouf... J'ai eu peur, tu as bien volé!**

-**Comment est-ce qu'on peut passer avec cette bête qui veille au grain...?**

Plus loin, il y avait des animaux qui mangeaient des fruits orange près d'un arbre.

-**J'ai une idée.** Dit Sugawara. **Passe-moi un peu un de ces fruits!**

J'obtempérai. Il le présenta au sanglier qui avança un peu, puis, quand l'animal fut un peu éloigné, le lança de toutes ses forces sur notre droite. La bête, pensant probablement à un jeu, poursuivit le fruit à toute vitesse.

-**Allons-y!** S'exclama mon ami (puis-je le qualifier ainsi? Peut-être.) **Il n'en a pas pour très longtemps.**

Nous montâmes les quelques marches, et, une fois près de la statue, je criai. La lumière se dirigea vers les autres statues, et entra dans l'avant-dernière.

-**Plus que deux!** M'exclamais-je, satisfaite. **Par contre, je commence sérieusement à avoir soif.**

-**Moi aussi. Dit-il. Tu crois que le petit cours d'eau qui passe le long de la grande statue est... Potable?**

-**Va savoir. Elle à l'air claire. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Enfin, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix, de toute façon.**

Je m'agenouillai au bord de la petite rivière et mis mes mains en coupe. Je les plongeai dans l'eau claire mais, au moment de porter l'eau à mes lèvres, Sugawara m'arrêta.

-**Et si... Elle n'était pas potable? Et que tu tombais malade? Hein?**

-**On ferait avec. J'ai trop soif, et je ne vais pas boire de l'eau de mer.**

-**Mouais... **Fit-il, sceptique. **Si elle a un goût bizarre, tu ne la bois pas, hein?**

-**T'inquiètes pas, va!** Je bus une petite gorgée. **Elle est délicieuse. Je pense que c'est bon.**

Il soupira et m'imita. Après que nous ayons bu, il observa le ciel.

-**Je pense que le renard suivant est plus loin.** Sugawara se leva et me tendis la main. **Tu viens?**

J'acquiesçai en prenant sa main. Elle était chaude.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le troisième plot lumineux. Il se trouvait sur un petit îlot pas très loin du rivage.

-**Sugawara?**

-**Suga, c'est plus court. Mais... Oui?**

-**Regarde. Tu vois pas une cape rouge, là-bas, sur l'îlot?**

Il plissa les yeux.

-**Ah, oui, tiens. Allons voir.**

Nous descendîmes le chemin vers la plage et entrâmes dans l'eau. Elle était fraîche, et au vu de la chaleur écrasante qui régnait sur l'île, ça faisait vraiment du bien. Je m'approchai à la nage de la saillie rocheuse sur laquelle l'inconnu était perché.

-**Eh! Excusez-moi, vous êtes? Et... où sommes-nous?** Pas de réponse. **Hé ho! **Je me tournai vers Suga. **Mouais, pas très loquace, celui-là.**

-**Tant pis.** Dit-il. **Je vois la statuette. Mais comment y accéder?**

-**Mmh... J'ai peut-être une idée.**

Je pris une grande inspiration et plongeai sous la mer. Je cherchai une entrée et... La trouvai. Je la passai et sortis de l'eau à l'intérieur de l'îlot.

-**Suga! Plonge, on peut passer par en dessous!**

-**Ok, j'arrive!**

Il m'imita et, quand sa tête perça le liquide, il observa le rocher sur lequel se trouvait l'inconnu.

-**Vi... La personne à la cape rouge... Elle a disparu!**

-**Quoi? Attends...** Je me hissai sur le rebord de l'îlot et scrutai le rocher à mon tour. **C'est une blague? La seule personne susceptible de nous aider s'est volatilisée!**

-**On arrivera peut-être à le retrouver plus tard, Vi. Du calme...**

-**Ouais, désolée, faut pas que je panique. Bon, allons activer cette statue.**

Je montai la volée d'escaliers qui m'en séparait et criai. La lumière nous fit le même cinéma et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la place.

Moi, je restai un instant immobile, pris un peu d'élan et une grande inspiration et me jetai à la flotte.

-**Vi!**

S'écria Suga. Je sortis ma tête de l'eau et lui souris.

-**Allez, fait pas la mauviette, saute!**

-**Et si il y avait un roc en-dessous?**

-**Y'en a pas, j'ai sauté! Viens!**

Après un peu d'hésitation, il inspira et sauta dans une grande éclaboussure. Sa tête perça le liquide et il s'approcha de moi.

-**Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur, idiote!**

-**Désolée... J'avais besoin d'un peu d'adrénaline, je paniquais.**

-**Préviens, au moins, la prochaine fois. Tu m'as fait peur...**

-**Désolée...** Je pointai l'horizon de la main. **Bon, allez, allons chercher la dernière statue, la nuit va pas tarder à tomber.**

Nous rejoignîmes le rivage et retournâmes sur la place en silence.

J'indiquai le premier sentier que nous avions emprunté et dit un peu froidement:

-**J'ai vu un passage derrière. C'est sûrement par là.**

Sugawara acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la fente dans la falaise. Après avoir escaladé quelques reliefs, on se retrouva face à un trou.

-**Et maintenant?**

Demanga Suga.

-**Ça me semble évident. On saute.**

-**T'es sûre? C'est vachement dangereux... Si tu te rates, tu te brises les os!**

-**On a pas le choix. Si t'as trop peur, tu peux m'attendre ici. Moi, j'y vais.**

Il me regarda, inquiet, puis déclara:

-**Je viens. Si tu te fais attaquer par je ne sais pas quoi, je me retrouverai tout seul, et ça ne m'enchante pas, comme perspective.**

Je ne dis rien et pris de l'élan. Une fois au bord du trou, je poussai de toutes mes forces sur mes jambes et sautai.

Je me rattrapai de justesse au bord opposé et me hissai à la force de mes bras. Quand je me tournai pour appeler Sugawara, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était plus là.

-**Suga...? Suga, merde, c'est pas drôle! T'es où?**

-**Panique pas, Vi. Je suis là.**

-**Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais?**

-**Rien. Je pensais avoir vu quelque chose, mais ce n'était rien.**

-**Ah. Bon, on va arrêter de tergiverser, la nuit va nous surprendre.**

Nous avons avancé un peu et escaladé un autre rocher avant de nous retrouver à flanc de falaise, longé par un petit rebord.

-**Et là... On va devoir s'accrocher?**

Demanda Suga. J'opinai du chef et il déglutit. Je me pendit au bord et lui dit:

-**Viens, Suga. Où alors j'y vais seule. Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, tu sais.**

-**Hors de question que je te laisse y aller seule, mais je n'ose pas... Bon, tant pis.**

Il se baissa et s'accrocha au bord. Ses bras tremblaient.

-**Suga, du calme. Ça va aller, ok? T'en fais pas.**

-**Merci, Violet...**

Je ne répondis pas. En faisant glisser mes mains le long de la corniche, j'avançai avec prudence. Au bout, je me rendis compte que...

-**Il faut sauter de corniche en corniche?!** M'écriai-je. **C'est une blague? Une putain de blague!**

-**Vi...**

-**Tant pis. On y va.**

Je calai mes jambes sur des saillies et sautai. J'ai attrapé le bord suivant à pleine main. Je regardai mon ami.

-**Saute, Suga. Vas-y.**

-**D'accord.**

Il m'imita mais manqua la petite corniche de peu.

-**Sugawara!**

J'attrapai son poignet et il enserra le mien. Son regard était affolé.

-**V-Vi... Aide-moi...!**

-**T'inquiètes pas. Je suis là. Ça va aller... Gh...**

-**Tu-tu tiendras pas comme ça des heures!**

-**Nan, mais je vais te remonter!Je tirai sur mon bras gauche de toutes mes forces. Tu peux attraper le bord?**

-**Presque!** Je tirai un peu plus fort et il agrippa la corniche de sa main libre. **C'était tout juste... Désolé, Vi!**

-**T'inquiètes**, dis-je en soupirant de soulagement, **tu vas bien, c'est le principal.**

Il ne me répondit pas et nous arrivâmes au bout de la corniche. Nous remontâmes sur la falaise et observâmes le soleil couchant.

-**C'est incroyable...** Dit-il. **Regarde ça!**

-**Ouais, c'est magnifique... Mais ça veut dire qu'on a plus beaucoup de temps. On parlera de la beauté du paysage plus tard, si tu veux bien.**

Il hocha la tête et s'arracha aux magnifiques couleurs du crépuscule. Cependant, un nouvel obstacle nous barra la route.

-**Ce trou est encore plus large que le précédent!** S'exclama Sugawara. **Et il n'y a pas de prises de l'autre côté si tu te loupes!**

-**Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...**

-**Mais là on parle de notre vie!**

Je pris de l'élan et sautai. Trop court. La dernière chose que je vis avant de me fracasser contre les rochers fut le visage de Suga, effaré et décomposé.

-**VIOLET!**


End file.
